Lucky
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: She still couldn't believe her luck; after what she had done, she didn't deserve him. Portugal/Hungary. Human names used. Fluff.


**Lucky**

**Pairing: Portugal/Hungary**

**Warnings: None. Really sappy.  
><strong>

She didn't know how he could forgive her. After all they had been through, hell, after all she had put him through he was still by her side. She snuggled into his chest, smiling. Grunting in his sleep, he put his arm around her, caressing her side.

She still couldn't believe her luck; after what she had done, she didn't deserve him. Her mind took her back to those horrid memories.

**Flashback**

"Afonso," she looked at him seriously, "Do you have a crush on me?"

His cheeks turn bright red as he starts to stutter "N-no! What m-makes you think t-that?"

"You do, don't you? I have been so blind! Here I am talking to you about someone I like and you have a crush on me," she pulls her knees inward, resting her forehead on them. "I am a horrible friend; it must have been torture for you to listen." He moves toward her, "No! Not at all! A little bit, yes, but if you're happy, then so am I. That's just how I am," he says, lifting her head so she is looking at him, "Really. I'm fine."

"But it's not fine! I shouldn't even be here!" She stands up, pushing him to the side a little. " I should be going, I don't need to bother you anymore." She mumbles, walking toward the door. He grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug before she reaches it. "No. Don't leave. Please." The tears well up in his eyes, fearing he has ruined everything. 'Our_ friendship is gone .It can never be as it once was.'_

She hugs him back, whispering, "It's not fair to you. I don't want to see you hurt by anyone, let alone by me. It's not fair." she can feel the tears coming again.

"But I'm not hurt. I can't be hurt by this. What's hurting me, is you, acting like this right now." he can't hold back his tears anymore and silently starts crying._ 'It's over. It's done. What can I do to change it?'_

She tries to hold back the tears but fails, "Afonso, I am so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I know you say you are happy when I am happy, but I know it is probably killing you inside. I don't want you to feel that way, you're my best friend."

His voice cracks, "Yes, it kills me inside .But when you love something; you let it go .If it comes back then it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. '_And I know in my heart that this isn't meant to be. She'll be happier with someone else.' _Sobbing, she hugs him tighter "I don't want to stop being friends, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, I am so very sorry, Afonso. 'I_ am only being selfish keeping him here and hurting him.'_

He hugs her tighter, never wanting to let go. "I want to still be friends, but we know it won't be the same." He whispers, kissing her on the cheek, wanting so much to kiss her on the lips instead. '_It can never be the same.' ___Still crying, __she sniffles, mumbling into his shoulder. "I know. You're my best friend; I don't ever want to lose you.I just feel like I am being selfish and cruel to you. '_I am selfish. I am going to stay your friend knowing it will hurt you. I don't deserve such a good friend.'_

_"_You will never lose me; ever. I promise you that." He whispers as the tears keep falling. "I promise. You are not selfish or cruel. You are dear to me. You were, even before these feelings emerged. That is one thing that will never change. "he rests his forehead on hers, knowing that this is as close as he can get now. She looks into his eyes and can see the pain she has caused him, "It's not fair to you. You shouldn't have to see me happy with another man. I wish you never told me." He shifts his eyes to look away from hers, never moving his head. "No, it isn't fair, you're right. But it's my fault. My fault for falling for you, when I knew you were in love with Sadik," he sighs, "All my fault." He pulls his head away, looks at her once more, walking away. She sobs even harder, knowing she should call him back. 'I_ should tell him not to leave. Isten, this is my fault, I should have seen it sooner.' ___ She muses watching him walk away.__

He continues walking only vaguely remembering that they are still in his own home. He climbs the stairs to his room closing the door and sits on the bed, his head in his palms, lamenting. '_O__que vou__fazer agora__? I know I can't look at her without remembering right now .Not at all. I should never have allowed myself to feel this way .I was such a fool.'__  
><em>

_'This was it then, they couldn't be friends. It would hurt him too much,' _she turned, walking out the door, closing it softly. '_I'm so sorry, Afonso. Will you ever forgive me?'_

**End of flashback**

She shook her head a bit, trying to stop the tears from slipping out. Yes, she was a very lucky girl. Afonso kissed her forehead, wiping a tear off her cheek, "Everything alright, Lizzy."

"Yeah, it was a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." She said, sitting up and looking at him smiling. "Eh, it's no problem," he smiles back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, meu amor."

She leans down, kissing him on the lips, "Night, szerelmem." Laying back down, she snuggles into his chest, content. 'I am so very, very lucky.'

* * *

><p>So, please review. The flashback was a roleplay done by my friend (Portugal) and me (Hungary). Since Portugal is a concept character she gave him the name Afonso. I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia.<p>

' – this means thoughts (also italicized)

O que vou fazer agora? – What will I do now?

Isten – God

Meu amor – My love

Szerelmem – My Love

Thanks for reading and hope to see you again!


End file.
